Secrets Between Ward and Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye are trying to build relationship but they are afraid to share their secrets. What happens when they do?


**Hey**,... Have you heard of the song Can't We Try by Dan Hill and Vonda Shepard? Honestly, it was very difficult to relate it to SkyeWard without me letting them being not being in character. Am I making sense? No? That's what I figured. Hence, I only chose certain lines that lets them be them. And I kind of let them be a little cheesy. Sorry.

My overdue thanks goes to **bookslover93, silentpixiee, missjulseyb, Salkri Kachemench, neeeeeall, Horherrp, DrawnToDarkness, AliceMcNerney, nathy faithy, cherry girl xxx, Belle97, white cat, Prawn Crackers, gymkidz2000, Rupanshi5, Smileychameleon, maricejayo, hulalulu, Barbra4317, Demigod-GallagherGirl, Alais Kingsleigh, PartRobin, random, shondaysiamccoy, linbug, Alex Payne, Kristina'sMyName, Grey Fool, SveaR, MayyPierce, Almighty Smurph, ashes and cindrers, NCISRookie33, aussieKayz, mdmghleap, iloverabows, af1011, Starlight Angel 12, MusicAngel98, moonserenity089, DarkDivine131, ChloeeOxO, Guests and Everyone** who has been reading my ffs.

Did I miss anyone?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D or the song Can't We Try.

**Summary** : Ward and Skye are afraid to share their secrets.

xox

"Ward, no matter what I say about you being a robot, you are a bona fide normal human. Me? I'm an 0-8-4. If this protocol crap is not enough reason for you not wanting to be with me, then maybe me being an unknown object, might just be the excuse you need."

"Rookie? What are you blubbering there?"

Skye jumped at Ward's voice as he suddenly spoke behind her. She was trying to find the best way to tell him about her being an 0-8-4 and she hadn't expect him to be standing behind her when she whispered it out. Skye muttered a prayer that he didn't hear her. Maybe, that was the best time, she thought. Coulson and May are out, FitzSimmons are occupied in the lab, leaving only Ward and her in the upper deck.

Skye closed the fridge door as she slowly turned to face her SO. She opened her mouth to speak but one look at his face, she clamped her mouth and shook her head. She wanted so much to tell him about her. But the fear of losing him completely, stopped her.

After her getting shot, he had become more approachable and was back to what he was before her betrayal. But there was something that was keeping them apart and she sensed that it was not only her that has a secret to share.

"Nothing. I was just trying to recall some song lyrics. That's all." Skye shrugged before adding nonchalantly, "What up?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you might want to play some board games with me."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you are not telling me?" he said softly as his arm blocked her exit from the kitchenette.

"No," she replied just as softly without looking at him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," Skye nodded and touched his arm that was in front of her before she finally turned to look at him. "Battleship?"

Ward gave a small smile as he lowered his arm to follow her to the lounge area.

xox

_I see your face cloud over like a little girl_

_And your eyes have lost their shine_

_You whisper something softly_

_I'm not meant to hear_

_Baby tell what's on your mind_

_I love you so much Baby_

_That it tears me up inside_

Ward knew something was not right with Rookie. He had seen her muttering and whispering to herself lately. Her eyes had lost it's brilliance and mischief that matches her bubbly personality. He miss those sparkles so much. Even after purposely screwing up the game so that she will win (not that she needed him to), the gleeful grin did not reached her eyes as they used to.

Ward was doing all he could to bring those shine back. She was holding something back, much like he was. What if she knew what had been between him and May? Although the fling had ended, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Even if she doesn't have any feelings for him, for some unexplainable reason, he wanted her to know. He loves her too much to hide anything that might cause a rift between them if she ever finds out from someone else.

"Short Rookie to Tall Robot. Short Rookie to Tall Robot. Come in Tall Robot."

Ward blinked when he realized Skye's hand was waving in front of his face.

"I'm sorry," he stammered.

"Is everything ok?"

Ward frown at her question.

"You know, you can tell me anything too, right?" Skye asked him softly.

Ward's jaw tightened and his frown got fiercer. He was in dilemma of crossing the line with the truth with her. But the fear of losing her completely, stopped him.

"I'm good."

The pain that was inflicted on him by the look of dismay and rejection that clouded her face, was more painful than had she punched him physically. He decided to tell her.

"Skye - "

"Hey guys!" Simmons called out and sat down beside Skye as she gave her friend a hug. "How is my unruly and stubborn patient?"

"Oh please," Skye groaned as she reached her hand out and wriggled her fingers towards Ward. "Please rescue me from the evil Dr Pokey. I don't want to go back there. Please Agent Ward, Sir. Please."

Though she was being playful, without a second thought, Ward grasped her hand. Shock registered in both their eyes at the contact. The moment seemed to last forever which was actually a few seconds before Simmons complained.

"Ugh! What did I tell you about that awful accent?" Simmons rolled her eyes before calling out to Fitz.

Ward was easing his grasp on Skye's hand but tightened when Fitz stepped up to the group balancing a tray of drinks as he hugged a bag of pretzel to his chest, muttering, "Make space. Make space."

With a tilt of his head, Ward motioned Skye to sit by his side. When she didn't move immediately, she was tugged out of her seat by a flick of his wrist.

"Hey! Be gentle with my patient!" Simmons wagged her finger at Ward. "She busted out before I could give her the 100% clear."

"Simmons, I'm fine," Skye told her friend. "I'm not a doll that breaks easily."

Simmons narrowed her eyes and glanced between Skye and Ward.

"Yes but I'm not clearing you for training just yet. That means, he," pointing to Ward, "doesn't get to toss you around or jostled you about. "

Narrowing his own eyes at Simmons, Ward gently pulled Skye down to sit beside him. He then leaned closer to his Rookie, pulled out the seatbelt from within the seat and fastened it around her lower abdomen, making sure that it doesn't touch her recently healed injury. Having secured Skye in her seat, Ward started arranging the soft cushions around her and finally cuddled her to his side before turning to Simmons.

"There, my dear Dr Simmons. Your patient is all padded up and secured. Happy?"

"You know," Simmons made a face at Ward. "For a man who excels in languages, you really have to work on your accent."

xox

_I don't care about what people say _

_About the two of us from different worlds_

_I love you so much that it hurts inside_

_Are you listening_

They are polar opposites.

He is disciplined. She is disciplined only when she wants to be.

He is serious. She is seriously making fun of his seriousness.

He is a man of few words. She is a woman with a whole universe of words.

He is gruff and has problems with people skills. She is bubbly and practically a people magnet.

He is a normal human. She is an object of unknown origin.

Despite all the differences in their characters and personalities, there are also many that runs alike. That was the reason why, they got along well. And how Ward had perfected his eye rolling and breathing control.

However, there was one similarity that they didn't countered on. They are both in love with each other but too afraid to admit it to the other. They are also afraid to reveal their personal secrets which might risk losing the other.

It has been two weeks since Simmons gave her an all clear to resume training. Previously, Skye drove Ward to grinding this teeth for whining on the amount of exercises that he made her do. Now she begs and pushes him to give her more. Her desperation in wanting to protect herself had made him snapped and he actually walked out in the middle of their training earlier on.

"Hey," Ward knocked on Skye's bunk door.

"Hey," Skye looked away from her window. She was staring across the open tarmac at nothing in particular except repeatedly seeing Ward's walking out earlier. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Sorry to be such an ass."

"I've been there. I know how you feel. Just try to take it easy ok?"

"I'll try," Skye groaned and rolled her eyes. "So are you here to tell me to resume training?"

"No. I was wondering if you want to get out of here?"

"You have a getaway mobile?"

Ward produced two helmets that he was hiding behind his back.

"I love you!" Skye squealed excitedly as she bounced off her bed towards her SO.

Ward's eyes widen just as Skye realized what she said. She bit her lip and took a step back, stammering, "Ward. I..I..I'm sorry. I didn't - " as she tried to explain herself.

"Do you mean it?"

At Skye's soft yes, his eyes soften as the corner of his lips curled. He reached out and gently captured her hand. Without a word he began tugging her towards the spiral stairs.

"Ward - "

"Let's just get out of here, ok?" he told her gently as his hold on her hand tightened fractionally.

Skye nodded and squeezed his hand back which earned her his smile that he had given her only once. A smile that was not patronizing, condescending, wary or forced. It was the sincere smile that he gave her the time when he came to visit her after her coma.

xox

_Can't we try just a little bit harder_

_Can't we give just a little bit more_

_Can't we try to understand _

_That's it's love we're fighting for_

_Love you so much Baby_

_It tears me up inside_

_Don't let our love fade away_

_No matter what people say_

_I love you more and more each day_

Ward had taken Skye to a restaurant owned by an old buddy of his from the Black Ops. After sustaining a serious injury to his leg, Jesse Denzell, had returned home to help run the family owned restaurant alongside his sister. Instead of ushering them to a table, Jesse had simply pointed Ward to the back door with a wink.

With Ward's hand placed low on Skye's back, he guided her through the back door which opens to large garden. Skye was surprised that a picnic spread had been laid out on blanket by a man-made pond filled with water-lillies.

They had stayed there for hours and they had talked. Laying out the feelings and secrets for the other to know, the result was surprising. Instead of them walking away from one another, the truth had brought them closer. So much closer, that it took Jesse's shout from the back porch for them to get a room before they let an inch of sunlight come between them.

It was almost dark when they made their way back to the Base. A few miles before reaching the Base, Ward detoured the bike towards a small park.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked as Ward pulled her towards a clump of trees. He studied and scanned the surroundings before leaning his back against a tree and pulled Skye to him. "Ward?"

"I just need to hold you before we get back to the Bus," pulling her to stand between his parted legs as his fingers interlocked on her lower back under his jacket that he had made her put on.

Skye leaned forward against him, their bodies touching intimately. She rested her forehead against his chin as her hands played with the buttons of his dark gray shirt.

"What if they break us apart?" Skye asked. "What if AC sends you away? Or me?"

"That is why we are not telling anyone about us."

"Come on Ward," Skye looked up into his eyes, "They are not blind."

"You planning to have your way with me in front of them?" he chuckled before claiming a quick kiss from her lips.

"I think the only way to get my way with you without arousing suspicion is when we do hand to hand combat," Skye sighed when he moved his lips to her neck.

"We just have to try a little harder and give a little more to show a little less," Ward murmured against her ear before taking a nip of her earlobe. "Stay focus Rookie."

"Are you asking me to focus on our conversation or how I am supposed to act in front of the team? It is not an easy task when you are assaulting my senses with your hands running up and down my back. And God what are you doing with your lips?"

"I'm no God, Rookie. You are not thinking of Thor are you?"

Ward chuckled when her hand slipped under his shirt that she had pulled out of his waistband and pinched his side.

"Call it training if you want," he lowered his voice as his eyes turned darker. "But just remember that it's love we are fighting for."

"My. My. Didn't figure you to be a romantic," Skye purred as her fingers crept up his chest under his shirt.

"I've got my emotions reprogrammed by one hacker who is such an ass - "

"Hey! Who do you think you are calling an - " Skye slipped her hands out of his shirt and slapped his hands off her bottom.

Skye didn't get to finish her sentence or the chance to take a step back. Ward claimed her lips with a kiss that made her fingers clenched the front of his shirt for support when he finally released her.

"I was going to say that you are an asset. To me."

"You make me sound like a property. An object. A thing." Skye pouted.

"Whatever you are," Ward wrapped his arms around her to plaster her soft form against his firm body and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you and nothing is going to let it fade away."

"Do you know that I was afraid to love you?" Skye placed a kiss on the base of his neck as she nuzzled his chest.

"Me too," he hugged her tight and buried his face in her soft hair.

"I was so scared to tell you my secret. I imagined you freaking out and running out of the Bus screaming."

"I imagined losing you when I tell you mine." Ward's voice trembled when he continued, "I don't know which is worse; you leaving me by dying like you almost did or you leaving me because I and - "

Skye kissed him to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"We are here, together. That's all that matters." Skye said as she held his face between her small palms. "I love you so much, Robot."

Enveloping her in a fierce hug he whispered in her ear huskily, "I love you so much, Rookie, it tears me up inside."

"Wow." Skye sighed.

"What?" Ward released her but cupped the back of her head to coaxed her to look up at him.

"I have to get use to this new upgraded romantic version of you," Skye told him with a cheeky smile.

Ward narrowed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek before releasing her totally. He put her aside and walked away towards the bike.

"Hey!" Skye cried after him. "Ward! Wait!"

"What?"

"I never figure this new version of you would have an overloaded case of sensitivity." She winked.

"Another jab at me for telling you how I feel, you are walking home," Ward told her.

"AC and Simmons will have your ass if you make me walk home."

"In that case," Ward climbed onto the bike and sat astride it with a knowing smirk.

"In that case what?"

"In that case, I can forget about making reservations at The Denzell's the next time we are in town."

"Alright! Alright! I take back what I said." She jabbed his side when she saw him grinned. "You are evil aren't you?"

"Evil enough to pamper with you a foot rub on the pretext of subjecting you to an intense reflexology to enhance your blood circulation and energy balance."

"I'll try to scream and moan louder for better effect in front of the team," Skye purred and moved closer to her SO.

"Scream all you like but no moaning. If it's anything like the sound you made back at The Denzell's, we'll be busted in 3 seconds flat."

"I did not moan."

"Wanna bet Rookie?"

"Do we really need to get back now?" Skye pouted when his kiss didn't last as long as she would have liked.

"I need to return this bike to it's owner or he'll never loan it to us next time." Ward explained with regret as he helped her with her helmet.

"There'll be a next time?" She asked as she settled behind him.

"Move closer Rookie," Ward told her and reached back to guide her legs and body closer to his back. "And, yes, there will be a next time."

"Yes!" Skye squealed as Ward revved the bike.

"Hold me tight." Ward patted her arms that was wrapped around him.

"Always."

**THE END**

Thanks for reading.


End file.
